The primary goal of the Primate Breeding Colony is to maintain NHP breeding programs that focus on the Regional Primate Research Centers Program objective of providing self-sustaining populations of genetically characterized, disease-free NHP species of recognized biomedical research importance. Integral parts of this goal are the development and implementation of breeding strategies, husbandry programs, facilities, and programs for veterinary care that are both successful and cost-effective for a given species. The unit also provides services to investigators and research projects closely aligned with NHP reproduction through its rhesus macaque timed-mated breeding colony. Training in NHP breeding program management is provided to summer veterinary student interns, veterinary technology students, and visiting scientists. A major effort will focus on maintenance and expansion of the specific pathogen-free (SPF) program to produce rhesus, pig-tailed, and Celebes black macaques free of retroviruses and Herpesvirus simiae. The rhesus macaque breeding program housed in a harem breeding facility and a pig- tailed macaque breeding group will be used in the developmental phase of a genetic monitoring program. The genetic monitoring program will interface with the AIDS research program to identify genetic markers that may be associated with susceptibility to viral infection.